Spurious
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: L/Mello and onesided Mello/Near. When L comes to visit Wammy's, Mello feels that becoming as close to the detective as possible is the only way to beat Near, and he's willing do to anything to feel loved by his idol. Shota oneshot, dry humping.


**A/N: **HAYHAY. This was written for an L/Mello prompt with teenage angst and dry humping…so here ya go~! Hurhur, I added onesided Mello/Near as well, even though that wasn't part of the request. Read the end note about requests, if you please~

* * *

Mello was angry. Very, very angry, and possibly even in the mood for beating Near up. Little dumbfuck had gotten a better score him on the recent test—yet again. It seemed as if, no matter what he did, Near would always be better than him. That thought in itself bugged the hell out of Mello…fuck, there was no way he could believe that, he had to know that he was better than Near. Because…he was, of course. Just because Near MAY have gotten better grades, it was only by a few points, and besides, grades weren't everything. Mello was better at sports than Near, had more FRIENDS than Near would have in his entire life, and he was way more alluring than Near's ugly ass would ever be. And…Mello was betting that L liked him better—sure, the detective never said it, but the blonde secretly KNEW that he was the favored out of the two of them.

"Fucker…" he hissed, kicking a nearby wall in his anger. "Just you wait until next test…"

The blonde stormed down the halls, hair whipping past his face as he made his way into the playroom. As expected, Near was sitting in the corner and working on a puzzle, this one with a small, gothic 'L' in the corner. As if L would _ever_ like that little twerp more than he liked Mello. As gray eyes met blue, Near let out a tiny exhale of breath he was sure that Mello could not see, both intimidated and stunned by the blonde's presence…despite what Mello thought, he neither looked down on him or hated him—in fact, he had held a crush on Mello ever since he could remember. Maybe…even more than a crush. He watched the blonde's every move, knew him better than he knew himself…the only reason he stayed in first place and competed so fiercely for the title of number one was because if he didn't keep running, Mello would stop chasing him.

"Hello there, Mello," he said softly, clicking another piece of his puzzle into place. "Is there something that I may assist Mello with?"

The blonde said nothing, only walking over to Near and stepping on his half-done puzzle, leaving a shoe-print in the middle of the pure white. It was almost as satisfying as punching the smaller boy in the stomach, and just knowing that he had ruined the perfect white that Near treasured so much caused a smirk to work its way onto his already sadistically smiling face. In fact, now that he thought about it, it _was_ more satisfying. Near never gave any reaction when he was physically abused, but as gray eyes observed the stain on his favorite toy, the frown of disdain that graced his petite lips was obvious and gratifying.

"Is there a reason that Mello felt the need to step on my puzzle?" asked Near, looking up at the triumphant expression on the blonde's face.

"Again…you got a better score than me…only by a single _point_…_I_ should have gotten the better score, it was _me_ who studied until I couldn't hold my eyes open any more, it was _me_ who spent _every waking moment _doing nothing but thinking about the test!" Mello insisted, voice growing louder with every syllable as his face contorted with anger. "I should have beat you!"

"I cannot help the score Mello received on the test," whispered Near, internally hating how much Mello despised him for what he had to be. "But how does Mello know that I did not study until I could not hold my eyes open any longer? How does Mello know that I did not spend _every waking moment_ thinking about the test as well?"

"Don't fucking _lie_!" the blonde yelled, shoving Near's head up against the wall in a flash of anger. "You never _study, _you're not even human, and all you think about are your fucking _toys_!"

Mello entwined his fingers in Near's curls, squeezing his head within the tight grasp of his hand, then smashing his head up against the wall as hard as he could. A pained cry slipped past the albino's lips as Mello did it again, anger surging through his body as he threw the smaller boy down to the floor. His tiny frame was shaking with pain as he tried to sit himself up, head throbbing and eyes slipping in and out of focus as he desperately held his body up with a single arm. In another fit of anger, Mello kicked Near's arm from underneath him, tears pricking at the corner of gray eyes hidden beneath a veil of white bangs. Sure, his body hurt, but his heart felt worse…in fact, he was sure that this wouldn't hurt at all if it was anybody but Mello.

"I hate you!" Mello yelled, his hands clenching themselves into fists. "I hate you! I hate you! You're such a fucking prick, and nobody fucking likes you! The only reason anybody keeps you around is because you're such a fucking smart freak, you never have to fucking _work_ for anything!"

Near tried to only focus on his ragged breathing, trying not to let Mello's words cut him as deep as they were, and he desperately tried to keep from agitating the blonde further. The last thing he wanted to do was make him angry enough to put him on the hospital for the sixth time within the last year.

"I hate you," Mello repeated, walking out of the room and leaving Near alone on the floor, silent tears dripping from gray eyes.

After he left the playroom, Mello made his way down to Roger's office, intending to ask the old man when the next test was. He could see when it was, and depending on how much time he had left, he could plan his study time accordingly. This test, he was going to get a better score than Near, he was going to rub that little bastard's face in the fucking dirt. Then he could work with L…the one man he idolized, and if Mello had anything to say in anything, he was going to make L feel the same way towards him that he did towards the detective.

Even thinking about the man gave the blonde teen chills, and he fluttered his blue eyes shut for a moment, letting a small shudder travel down his spine. L…he knew it was wrong, because L was the closest thing he had to a father that he had, and most sons didn't feel this way about their father. But then again, Mello wasn't most people. When he beat Near, L would pay attention to him, and only him. L would love _him _the most.

Mello brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face, smirking as he wrapped his fingers around the doorhandle to Roger's office. He was going to find out when the next test date was, and he was going to study until he fainted from exhaustion, and he wasn't going to get a single fucking question wrong. Near could fucking kiss his ass.

Much to Mello's surprise, as he yanked open the door, it was not Roger who sat behind the large oaken desk. It was L.

"L?" he asked disbelievingly, voice loud and boisterous as ever. "Nobody told me that you were coming!"

"Please, keep your voice down, Mello," L said, black eyes rising from a pile of papers to meet blue. "And if you are going to come in, I would appreciate it if you would close the door—I do not wish for the other children to know of my arrival."

The blonde boy obediently shut the door behind him, taking a step further into the office and noticing that nobody else was in there. His eyes seemed to rest anywhere but on the detective, and he couldn't help it as his mind began to wander a little bit. All he could think about was the two of them being in the same room together, L just staring at him with those piercing eyes that could see right through him, expose him so thread-bare, and he just couldn't stand the way they lingered on his chest and neck and lips.

"Why are you here?" he finally asked, hands instinctively clutching into protective fists. "I know that Roger didn't say anything about it, I would have remembered."

"I heard that you have been hitting Near again, Mello," L said, just brushing off Mello's question. "It is not right to physically abuse those that cannot protect themselves."

"I hate Near," hissed the blonde, eyes narrowing as Near's side was taken—_yet again_. "He can do anything, right? Then why can't Wonder Boy protect himself, huh? What kind of successor can't protect themselves from the competition, L? Is that _really_ the kind that you want?"

Mello made his way across the room, placing a hand on each of L's knees as he looked him straight in the eyes. No, L couldn't like Near more than him, he couldn't, this had to be the one thing that Mello was going to beat Near at, no competition.

As Mello closed his eyes to try and calm himself, he couldn't help but think about L…and that was why he forced the raven-haired man's legs down, straddling one as he looked him in the eyes once again. Mello didn't even know what he was doing as his breath hitched, L having moved his leg slightly, causing friction from the blonde's black pants to rub against his groin. Lips parted slightly as a thin sheet of nervous sweat blanketed Mello's skin, and he couldn't help himself as he rocked his hips again. He wanted to feel it, that feeling of L's warm leg in between his, and he knew that none of the other children, especially not Near had ever done this. Mello was the only child in the whole orphanage who had ever been in such close, physical contact with L, the thought in itself sending yet another gratifying spark of pleasure down the teen's spine.

Slowly, Mello rocked his groin against L's leg again, blue eyes fluttering as his cock began to grow hard. Oh GOD, how he wanted this, before now it had only been in his dreams. But now, he was in Roger's office, sitting in the old man's chair, L's leg in between his two own, and he rocked his hips again—much harder this time. The motion elicited a surprised gasp, now-erect cock twitching in anticipation. And even as his thighs clenched around a blue-jean-clad leg, L did nothing to move or stop the blonde boy. He only kept their eyes locked, pushing his leg up slightly, feeling the blonde's nails digging into his leg through the fabric of his jeans.

Mello decided that L was going to let him do this, for whatever reason, so the teen did not hold himself back as he clenched the light blue denim that accented L's skinny legs in his hands. He squeezed his thighs together and rocked his hips again, adjusting himself so that he was closer to L. Their stomachs were touching now, but Mello just continued to slowly rock his hips back and forth, gasps and hitching of breath the only sounds that filled the room. However, as Mello got more and more aroused, his pulsing erection now straining against his jeans, he began to move faster. His head spun with thoughts of L, but the detective did nothing but stare at the wanton expression on Mello's face. Strange…he had never seen anybody like this, and here was Mello, his teenage successor, apparently gaining ecstasy from rubbing his clothed erection against him.

"L-L…" Mello moaned, rolling his hips faster and harder as he filled his head with the thoughts he had masturbated to before, thoughts of L kissing him, touching him, holding him so close.

L said nothing as the blonde boy continued to move his hips, throwing his head back as a moan escaped his lips. His face was painted a strawberry-red, and blue eyes had slipped shut long ago as his black-clad body shuddered and shook with every movement. Quickly, Mello became more frantic and heated in his movements, apparently close to orgasm as he panted and groaned, and yet, L still did nothing but occasionally rub his leg back against the teen's groin.

With a particularly violent squeeze to L's jeaned leg and a loud cry, Mello came, hot cum flooding the inside of his black pants. A small bit of the sticky liquid seeped through the material, leaving a warm stain on L's wrinkly jeans as Mello slowly opened his eyes. L's eyes were still locked on to his, and the detective did not speak a word as Mello continued to pant, he only raised a spidery finger to his lips and began to nibble at the fingernail. They both knew that this couldn't happen again; that there was no way they could ever be together, and this was the furthest Mello would get as well as the closest he would ever be to the detective.

Slowly, Mello stood up and brushed his bangs off of his sweat-plastered forehead, only looking L in the eyes once more before turning around towards the door and beginning to walk towards it. As the blonde teen did nothing but focus on the cum that was dripping down the inside of his legs, he opened the door and shut it behind him, not even noticing the fact that he was not the only one who had been aroused by that situation.

* * *

**End Note: **Oh my GOD, I felt so bad for Near, but then again, I'm always a bitch to him in my fics.** Also, feel free to leave a request, only, I forgot to mention that I do NOT DO THREESOMES._ NO THREESOMES AT ALL_.** Haha, it's a little personal, but I repeat, I DO NOT DO THREESOMES. Thanks for understanding~

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
